Tallstar's Destiny
by Bramblclawhater8
Summary: No one ever thought that the little long tailed kit would become one of the greatest Windclan leaders ever and stop the greatest threat Windclan has ever faced.
1. epilogue

_**SORRY **__**FOR BEING GONE SO LONG, IT SUCKS BEING TWO PEOPLE THIS MIGHT HAPPEN A LOT. We are starting a new story about Tallstar. We are going to write all the prologues for the stories first(we have a lot) but if enough people like one or favorite a story we will work on that one the most.**__**Disclaimer we do not own warriors or we would be rich. Enjoy or we will send Slenderman after you. (JK)**_. _**Sorry if characters are out of character. Any thing thats in italics is being said in the mind. If he died during the day but night is more dramatic (and we don't remember).**_

_**Edit:OK we made some changes to this because we thought it would work better and Bramblclawhater8 found out about Tallstar's revenge (a special edition) so we wanted it to work better and we fixed some other things, **_

"Barkface go get Firestar."I rasped weakly.

"But why ?" Barkface questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Please just go."I mewed with a look of desperation on my face.

Barkface nodded and dashed off into moonless night.I stare after him for a sighs and closes my eyes.

"_I hope my clan will be okay without me, and that Mudclaw will become a good clan leader." _

All of a sudden I hear the sound of battle around me and the smell of blood tainting the air. I franticly open my eyes to find the dead bodies of my clan around me and in the center was Mudclaw. The vision faded as quickly as it had started. The message was clear Mudclaw was not meant to be clan leader.

" _But who? I mused over the decision for a few minutes" Starclan, if this is what you mean then give me a sign. _

I cast a gaze at the sky hoping for an answer then all of a sudden one star blazed brighter than the others. My gaze lingers on the star for a few more seconds.

"One star?" I whisper weakly.

Then close my eyes to think about it. I layed there for what seemed like hours when all of a sudden I hear a grief stricken meow. And someone bury their nose in my pelt. I open my eyes flame colored pelt blocking my vision.

"Firestar?" I whisper unable to breathe.

"Tallstar?" Firestar mews with tears glistening in his eyes" You're alive." He stated.

I cast my gaze around the makeshift den and my gaze landing on Brambleclaw and Barkface standing in the den entrance.

"Barkface." I rasp" Go get Onewhisker."

He gives me curious look then backs out of the den.

"Why do you need to see Onewhisker?" Brambleclaw asks.

"you'll see." I answer weakly.

Barkface walks in with a confused looking Onewhisker at his heels.

"Tallstar?" Onewhisker meows"you wanted to see me."

"Yes, come here"I meow "Barkface you can go gather some herbs."

"Alright." He meowed suspiciously as he backed out of the den.

"Onewhisker, as Firestar and Brambleclaw as my witnesses I appoint you as the new deputy of Windclan" I wheezed

Shocked faces meet my announcement.

" But Why? I'm not fit to be clan leader." He protests

"Onewhisker have confidence in yourself you'll make a great clan leader." Firestar encourages.

Onewhisker casts a worried glance at me."Are you sure."

"Yes." I Force myself to say. " Lead my clan well Onewhisker."

I turn to Firestar and rasped softly" Good by my friend, I'll never forget you."

"Tallstar don't go your clan needs you." Firestar meows obviously trying not to cry, altho there were tears streaming down his face.

" Tallstar" Onewhisker attempts to meow but is choked backed by tears.

_"Ah Tallstar, Firestar is sure going to miss when you're gone." _I suddenly remembered what Goosefeather had said to me all those moons the time I had no idea what he meant and thought he was just a crazy old cat,but now I think he might have knowen what he was talikng about.

I took one last look at the three of them hoping I made the right choice before drifting off into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

_**We are updating again even though we have not updated Warrior's abridged for like a month sorry but this is more important to us because we love Tallstar. Disclaimer **__**again **__**we do not own warriors (obviously) sorry Bramblclawhater8 is obsessed with parentheses. On with the story. ps And for all you people who think it's BrambleclaWHATER8 it's BramblclawHATER8 (sorry if I offended your intelligence). NOW on with the story! **_

"Ow" I Yelped. " Get of my tail, Spirtikit" I Whimpered yanking my tail out of her grasp.

" Then learn to defend your self."She sneered.

" Mom, Spiritkit's hurting my tail!" I wailed.

My mom, Morningflame sighed exasperatedly then got up and walked over.

"Tallkit she's just playing, don't be so sensitive." She meowed with a sigh then turned and walked away.

"B-but it hurts." I sniffled,

"Then I'll take you to the medicine cat den" Meowed a voice behind him.

I turned around to see my dad Azuresky looking down at me with an amused glint in his eye.

"Dad it's not funny! It really hurts" I squeaked.

"That's because you're a weak little tom." Spiritkit taunted."who can't defend himself like all the other rabbitbrain-"

"Spiritkit" Azuresky meows sternly." What have I told you about insulting your clan mates"

"That it's wrong." She muttered hanging her head.

"Hey, Azuresky lay of she's just a kit !" Meowed a voice behind him.

"Oh great" He meowed rolling his eyes" she needs to learn proper respect for her clan mates, Swiftshadow."

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud." She meowed.

"Come on Tallkit lets go get your tail checked out." He purred, ignoring everything Swiftshadow had said.

And turned away as I padded after. I turned around to see Spiritkit staring after us with a sad look in her eyes. I shake my head thinking that i'd imagined it then hurried to catch up to my dad.

"Hey, Skypelt you in hear ?" Azuresky asks.

They hear some someone muttering "Plenty of Coltsfoot, need more Catmint, Poppy Seeds, out of Goldenrod, Chervil, Chickweed -oh hey Azuresky, what do you want?" Snapped Sunpaw.

"Oh Sunpaw where's Skypelt ?" Azuresky asks.

"Out gathering herbs, do you want something or are you here to ask rabbitbrained questions" He snarls.

Azuresky looks taken back before responding. " Can you take a look at Tallkit's tail it got injured."

"He's worried about his tail while the whole clan is starving to death"Sunpaw hissed.

"You're exaggerating, the clan's just fine" Azuresky retorted.

"Fine where's the little wimp" He meowed as he looked down to see me trembling between my fathers looks at me for a second then meows

"Come out I'm not going to hurt you..." I sighed with relief. "much."

When I hear that I that I began to tremble again. Then all of a sudden he _mrrowed _and pulled me out from my father's paws as I let out a squeak of alarm as Sunpaw drags me backward by my tail.

Azuresky gives Sunpaw a questioning look then he turned back to me "I'll check on you later" Azuresky purred as he walked out of the den.

"Stay!" Sunpaw orders me and then began to check my tail over while muttering incoherently. Then comes to a conclusion. "This is terrible we're going to have to cut it right off!" He loudly announces.

As soon as I heard this I let out a loud shriek and bolted for the entrance but before I could make it I saw a streak of reddish -orange latch on to my tail.I let out another shriek as I'm being dragged backwards.

"What are you doing?!"Meowed a surprised voice.

I look up to see a shadowy figure standing in the den way blocking the sun.

"N-n-n-nothing." Replied Sunpaw dropping my tail.

As soon as he lets go I bolt for the entrance crashing into a wall of washed out grey fur, when I look up I see Skypelt looking down with a confused and worried expression. Then Skypelt looks up and turns to sun paw and asks, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."Sunpaw replies suspiciously.

"He's going to cut my tail off!" I wailed helplessly.

"Sunpaw, really?!" Skypelt meowed obviously mad.

"Well sorry, but he shouldn't such a rabbetbrained little wimp." He retorted snidely.

"Great starclan, get your temper under control!" Skypelt meowed as he gave Sunpaw a stern look.

Sunpaw scowled, then muttered something under his breath and went back to sorting herbs. Skypelt sighed tiredly then looked down to find me still buried in his pelt.

"So, do you need anything or were you bothering Sunpaw?"

"My tail hurts."

" Okay let me see it."

"Will you cut it of?"

Skypelt _Merrowed _then answered "No, I'm not going to cut your tail off and don't take Sunpaw, he wouldn't hurt a cat from his own clan."

"O-okay, you can look at my tail."

Skypelt nods and bends down to look at my tail.

"Great Starclan, what did you do to your tail?"

"Spiritkit."

"What?"

"She keeps messing with my tail and Sunpaw bit it twice."

"Sunpaw get me some Alder and some cobwebs."

"Fine." he snapped bringing the herbs out and dropping them at Skypelts feet" There, happy?"

"Thank you, Sunpaw"

" Whatever."

"Hold still, Tallkit"

"Ok"

Then Skypelt began to chew the Alder and rub it on his tail and wrap it with cobwebs.

"Okay, you're done make sure nothing happens to it for a while."

"Alright."

After I leave the medicine cat den, I hear noises at the camp entrance and then the border patrol come racing in with Fallenmoon in the lead. Everyone stops what they're doing to find out what's happening."Dawnstar!" Everyone's head turns to Dawnstar who started walking to the patrol.

"What happened, was it those rotten kittypet lovers, Thunderclan again?"

"No, there is a fox on the territory it attacked us and almost killed, Rainpaw!"

"Runningnight, you're his mentor take him to the medicine cat den, all the senior warriors in my den."

I headed back to the nursery think about what I had heard and hoping that the fox would not come to camp.

" Hey Tallkit I bet you can't go after the fox!"

" But Stormkit, thats dangerous even the warriors are afraid."

"Well I bet I could!"

" Spiritkit look what it did to Rainpaw, imagine what it could do to you."

"Oh, shut up Tallkit, I'm better than Rainpaw and you know it."

" Well it's still dangerous."

"If you know so much then you go after it!"

"But Spiritkit that's-"

" If you don't then you'll be a piece of Thunderclan crowfood!"

" But Stormkit-"

" No, he'll be worse than that he'll be a smelly Shadowclan cat!"

" Oakkit that's-"

"No he'll be a fat lazy kittypet!"

"Yea, you're right Chervilkit."

"Guys, don't-"

"Kittypet, Kittypet, Kittype!t" They all taunt together.

"Fine I'll do it!"

They all stop and stare at him" Really? aren't you scared."

" Yes, I am Oakkit."

" Fine then you have to bring back a piece of the fox's pelt." Spiritkit remarks snidely.

I look at all of them and walk away heading for dirt place.

" Tallkit wait " I turn around to see Frozenkit running to catch up with me.

" Be careful Tallkit"

"O-okay, thanks"

She smiles at me and turns and runs off. I continue heading for dirt place praying to Starclan that this wouldn't be disastrous.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yes we're updating again even though we updated Warriors Abridged in like a month. Sorry. We still like Tallstar better. Sorry if we offended anyone in the epilogue because Brambleclaw barely said anything. We kinda hate him. (Obviously). Disclaimer we don't own warriors (Obviously) we only own our characters. On to the story!**_

As I headed out of dirt place I thought about how to handle the fox. I was running for a while when I picked up a strange scent. _" This must be the fox" _ I thought to I picked up on another scent I wrinkled my nose at it and thought _" What's this it smells like rotten crow-food." _After a while the scent was everywhere _" I must be in another territory"_ I was about to turn around to head back to Windclan when I heard something growl right behind me,the strong scent of fox washed over me.I turned around to find a giant red pelted thing standing behind smelled like crowfood filled with maggots. I stared at the fox for a few more seconds then bolted the .I could hear its paws pounding on the ground as it chased after me, its hot breath on my I could think is that I had to keep running no matter what or I'd be crow-food. I heard a scream from behind me but I didn't bother to look back or to stop running, all I could think was that thing was after me and I had to get away.

After a while I couldn't go on so I stopped trying to catch my breath. Which was coming out in ragged gasps. Then I heard a voice "Hey, you smell Windclan?"

"No, now stop messing around and get over here."

" Alright , but if those mangy pieces of lizard-dung get into our territory-"

"Oh be quiet Blazingclaw."

"Fine."

"Hey guys, I think there's something over there."

"What is that thing?"

" I think it's a kit."

" What's it doing out here?"

" I don't know. Lets go see."

"Great, it's one of those mangy flea ridden, Windclan cats."

"Shut up Blazingclaw its only a kit, you're too paranoid."

"You shut up Darkfang, I'm not that paranoid "

" Stop arguing, it's not going to get us anywhere and besides Darkfang's right it's only a kit."

" Yeah!"

"Fine, one day you'll see that my paranoia will pay off."

"Sure..."

"It will"

"Whatever "

"For the last time, you two STOP ARGUING!

"Sheesh you don't have to yell. We get it."

"Sadly yelling is the only way to get it across to you, Blazingclaw."

"Jerk"

"Uh guys the kit's getting away."

"Well go get it."

" Fine,I'll go get it."

" Not you Blazingclaw you might kill it."

"N-

" Darkfang you go get the kit."

"I don't wanna."

"Too bad, you have too."

"Fine, jeez you don't have to be so bossy Rosetalon.

I watched as the strange black cat called Darkfang walked over to where I was trying to crawl away. She stopped in front of me and stared down at me. All I could think was _"Oh no she's gonna eat me!" _ The black cat reached down and picked me up gently by my scruff. And took me back to her clan mates. Then set me down gently at the paws of a dull red colored cat. I looked up to see the reddish she-cat staring down at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"I-I-I-Im T-T-Tallkit a-a-a-and I-I-I w-was r-r-running f-f-from a f-f-f-f-fox."

"Well lets just take the little twit back to his clan, I can hardly stand him."

"Be nice!"

"Yeah Blazingclaw, can't you see he's terrified?"

"You're both too soft."

"You're too cruel."

"Better than being too soft."

"We're not soft we're just nice. Unlike somebody..."

I stared at the three cats fighting, and started to think that maybe I could get away but before I could. The light brown tom growled at me while giving me the death glare, which terrified me. "Blazingclaw, go back to camp and tell Darkstar that we had to take a Windclan kit back to his camp."

"But why can't Darkfang do that?'

"Cause I'm awesomer than you."

"No, it's because of the fact that someone has to tell Darkstar and you might get us killed."

"Same difference."

"That's so not ...Ok fine you're right."

With that he turned around and bounded of in the opposite direction. I felt much less scared with him gone because every time he looked my way I could swear that if he could, he would claw my pelt of on the spot. "_Great Starclan_ _He's almost as scary as Goldenrod" _I thought shakily to my self.

"Come on little one we'll take you back to your camp."

The three of us headed back in the direction I had come. After some time things started to look and smell familiar and after a few more moments of walking we made it to camp.

"Shadowclan's attacking!" snarled Goldenrod

Rosetalon defended them saying "Wait! We've just come to return your lost kit."

"Tallkit! Get over here! How could you run off like that!" Growled Azuresky.

" And give one good reason we should trust you, you're the Shadowclan deputy."

"Why would Shadowclan want one of your lizard-brained kits?"

"True..."

"We'll leave right now"

" Wait, we're not going to let you roam our territory without an escort you could steal our prey."

"Really you're worried about one warrior and a medicine cat doing something like that?"

"Rosebird,Redstreak and Swiftshadow take them to the border then come back." Fallenmoon ordered.

The three cates nodded and the patrol and Shadowclan cats left.

"Tallkit in my den NOW!" Growled Dawnstar who had come to the entrence to see what was going on.

I shuffled after her through the clan, I could feel everyone looking at my head hanging and my face feeling like it's on what seemed like ages we got there. Surely my apprenticeship would be pushed back because of this. "In" she ordered

I sighed, I never should have left in this first place. As I entered her den I sat down staring at my paws.

"Tallkit normally you wouldn't become an apprentice for three more moons but I think what I'm about to tell you will be a sufficient punishment."

"What?! Why?!"

"You didn't hear?"

"No, what happened?"

"Your mother she's..."

"What!?"

"She's dead."

_**Ok so Jayfeather24 and Bramblclawhater8 are finding Theme songs for the warriors if you have any suggestions tell us. This is what we have so far **_

_**Tallstar- If Everyone Cared - Nickelback**_

_**Tigerstar-Be Prepared - Lion King ost**_

_**Ashfur- Come Away to the Water - Maroon 5**_

_**Hollyleaf- I'm Not the One - 3h0 3**_

_**Fallen Leaves - Fallen Leaves -Billy Talent**_

_**Scrouge- The Ruler and the Killer - Kidd Cudi**_

_**Ravenpaw- Unbreakable - Fire Flight **_

_**Warriors starclan relationship- He Lives in you - Lion King ost**_

_**Cloudpaw - I Don't Wanna Grow Up - Simple Plan **_

_**Some cats will have more than one theme ex Cloudtail gets two because he is different than he was in the beginning. Mkay bye. Ps if no has realized that FallenMoon is the deputy **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**sorry we have been gone so long but Jayfeather24's internet is being a BARREL and I don't want to right by my self (because it's no fun and I frankly suck ). I will try to do somem ( probebly not though) so be patient. That or her internet will be fixed soon. So yeah good bye, adios, see ya, live long and prosper and may starclan light your path.( I fail)**_

_**P.S Beyond Birthday forevs if you know what I mean **_

_**tell me **_

_**P.P.S Higurashi no naku koro ni forevs if you know what I mean tell me**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for being gone so long but Jayfeather24's internet was down (not my fault) so we couldn't write. But now it's fixed (hopefully) ok so we don't own warriors (obviously) and yes we still hate Brambleclaw he sucks and doesn't deserve to be deputy let alone clan leader and he is the worst possible cat ever ( yes worse than sol or any kittypet) and he should go rot in a hole and get run over by a twoleg monster and torn apart by dogs. Ok now to write something less violent (maybe) on with the story. **_

_**P.s if anyone's wondering Morningflame (his mom) really cares about him she was just tired and stressed from having to take care of Spiritkit (who wouldn't be?) Ok that was and extensive intro lets get to something more interesting, the story. **_

When the news first hit me I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"_Dead? But how can she be dead? She can't be, it's impossible. _

I could feel the tears welling in the back of my eyes, but I held them down. I looked up at Dawnstar,

"How?"

Dawnstar stared down at me, her pale blue eyes were like shards of ice.

"She went out looking for you after you disappeared, and ran into the fox..." she left the rest unsaid but I had already.

I couldn't stand being in the den anymore and i did not want to cry in front of her.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, but stay in camp or I swear I will rip your pelt to shreds."

"O-o-okay."

I walked out of the den, my heart filled with sorrow, I managed to make it into the nursery. When I got there I curled up into my empty nest and shut my eyes. Hoping to get some peace to think about what had happened.

"_She's dead. My mother is dead, and its my fault. If I hadn't snuck out of camp she would be alive right now."_

My eyes burned with unshed tears. I couldn't take it anymore, the tears flowed from my eyes.

"_How could Starclan do this to me? Why her? Why not me instead?"_

I heard a noise at the den entrance.

"Hey Tallkit. Crying because you failed and didn't get the fox fur? Spiritkit sneered.

I looked at her. I couldn't tell her. She'd be heartbroken, but it would be even crueler if I didn't tell her. I sighed unsure of what to do.

"Hello? I'm talking to you. Are you even listening?"

"No, I mean yes, I-I-I mean.."

"Ugh, you're so rabbitbrained .Anyways where's mom?"

"She's she's-" I felt myself choked back by tears. I couldn't tell her.

"Ask dad."

" Ugh, you're such a wimp"

With that she turned and bounded out of the den, I could hear her yelling " dad" With that I buried my nose in my pelt and started to cry a while I didn't have any more tears to shed so instead dry sobs racked my body,and soon I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard Spiritkits scream

"WHAT!?, But she can't be dead! I'll rip the pelt off that scrawny tom!"

"Spiritkit it's not his fault!" Azuresky mewed sounding desperate "Leave him alone!"

"Why? She snarled "It's all his fault she's dead and I'm just going to give him what he deserves!"

"Spiritkit I get that you're angry but getting angry isn't going to do anything to help."

"I don't care! That little twit deserves to pay!"

A while later I hear a noise at the entrance of the den and look up to see Azuresky standing there. He looks down at me " Tallkit, get up, it's time to sit vigil for Morningflame. " I get up and shuffle out of the den to go sit vigil.

"Come here you selfish,piece of rabbitbrained crowfood!" I barely had time to turn around when a white blur tackled my side. I felt tiny claws pierce my skin. I scrabbled desperately at the ground, trying to get away.

"Spiritkit I'm sorry!" I wailed.

"I don't care! It's all your fault!" She screeched this then sank her tiny fangs into the back of my neck.

"Enough!"

I felt the crushing weight lifted off of my back, and sighed with relief. I scrambled up from where I had fallen in time to see Azuresky put Spiritkit on the ground and started walking away. As he turned away I could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Now come on. It's time to sit vigil for your mother."

We both followed glumy to where our mother lay.

"It is time to sit vigil for Morningflame." Dawnstar mewed and with that she padded over to her body and touched her nose to Morningflame's pelt. When she looked up again I was surprised to see that she was crying. After that we walked to Morningflame's body. I layed down and burrowed my nose into her cold fur.

"I'm so sorry, Morningflame this is all my fault, if only I hadn't gone after the fox you would still be ali-" was all I could manage before I was choked by tears. I felt a tail lay across my shoulders, I looked up to see Azuresky looking at me, his eyes shining with tears. I turned back to my mother and buried my nose into her soft black and white pelt. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly.

_**And scene, that was so depressing to write. While you're reading this look up this song: Bleach ost never meant to belong (derp)**_

_**P.s.~ That song is depressing. **_

_**P.p.s~ Please review and all that other stuff. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer we do not own warriors (actually Bramblclawhater8 doesn't even own the computer she is using, neither does Jayfeather24) Beyond Birthday for so this takes place after Tallstar/kit/paw/tail becomes an apprentice. On with the story P.S We HATE math homework. Edit: I ( Brambleclawhater8) fixed some of the errors in this chapter and changed a few things.**_

"Good catch Tallpaw." Purred Dawnstripe.

"Thanks Dawnstripe." She turned to Chevrilpaw

"You too."

"Thanks." She muttered, her mouth full of prey.

Dawnstripe turned to Tigerflower.

"Wasn't that a good catch, Tigerflower?"

"No, she took forever most prey would have gotten away by then." Tigerflower growled.

"It was one mistake,you can't expect everyone to be as fast as you a-

" Dawnstripe, you didn't let me finish I was about to say that besides her taking forever, it was nearly perfect.

Well alright then, anyways it's time to head back." She turned and picked up her prey, Dawnstripe flicked her tail for us to follow and started towards camp.I could hear Tigerflower grumbling about how annoying Dawnstripe our way back we ran into Spiritpaw and Frozenpaw. "

Hey, Darkstorm,Swiftshadow how did your apprentices do today?"

"She did amazing." Purred Darkstorm.

" Yea, and so did Spirtpaw."

"Frozenpaw did better."

"Sure." Mrrowed Swiftshadow, rolling her eyes.

"Well we're going to head back." Meowed Dawnstripe.

"Mind if we tag along?"

"It's cool Darkstorm."

"Thanks Tigerflower."

As we headed out I fell into step by Frozenpaw.

"How was hunting?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Good."

"Well thats good." "Well personally I don't know how you could have caught anything." Spiritpaw spat falling in step beside the two of us.

"Spiritpaw, you shouldn't talk like that."

"Oh, shut up Frozenpaw!"

"Leave her alone Spiritpaw."

"Oh shut up Tallpaw."

"Spiritpaw, you shouldn't talk to those losers."

"Don't be rude Swiftshadow."

"Sorry Darkstorm, just tired that's all."

"I understand that I'm too,but anyway you might want to apologize."

Swiftshadow nodded and turned to us,"Sorry,when I'm tired I tend to get a bit mean."

"That's ok." Frozenpaw and I responded at the same time.

"Thanks for understanding you two."

"Would you guys hurry up, I hate being late."

Darkstorm rolled his eyes and responded"Sorry we're coming Tigerflower."

"Good,next time think before you go so slowly."

"Hey, who put you in charge Tigerflower?"

" I did, Swiftshadownow lets go."

"Alright then."

Spiritpaw bitterly ran ahead to catch up and to Swiftshadow. We walked for a few moments in silence.

"Your sister's kind of mean." Frozenpaw whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back.I swear Spiritpaw hurried us because after I had finished talking she turned her head and glared at the two us.

"You can say that again."

I turned to see Chevrilpaw walking besides us

"Hey, I heard you guys talking and I agree."

"Cool."

"Hurry up!"

"We're coming Dawnstripe!"

When we arrived at camp we all put our freshkill in the pile kill pile. I looked over at Dawnstripe and she nodded so, I selected a nice plump mouse and turned to Frozenpaw.

"Wanna share?"

"Sure."

I look over to the medicinecat den and see Sunpaw sitting there all by himself.

"_Poor Sunpaw, no one wants to sit with him." _I think to myself

"Hey Frozenpaw lets go ask Chervilpaw to sit with us"

"Alright."

I walked over to Chevrilpaw.

"Hey Chevrilpaw? Do you want to come sit with me Frozenpaw.?"

"Yea,sure."

So I started to head over to where Sunpaw is sitting.

"Hey, Tallpaw where are you going?" I hear Chervllpaw ask.

I turn around to look at them "Oh, we are going to go sit with Sunpaw."

"What, you never said that!"

"Oh. I must have forgotten to tell you."

I walked over to Sunpaw.

"Hi, Sunpaw."

He looked up from the Rabbit he was eating.

"Can I help you?"

"Mind if Chevrilpaw, Frozenpaw and I sit with you?"

"I guess you can."

"Thanks."

I turned around to see Chevrilpaw and Frozenpaw staring at me like I was crazy.

"Give me a sec."

"Whatever."

I walked to where they were standing.

"Come on you guys."

"No way!" They both meowed.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Come on guys it's not like he is going to attack you or anything."

The two of them stare at me for a second before Frozenpaw responds.

" Remember that he attacked you when you were a kit?"

"Well I forgive him and any ways it was a misunderstanding."

"You know if you guys don't want to thats ok." I turn around to look at Sunpaw.

"But-."

" No, seriously it's kinda obvious that those two don't want to." Then he gets up and walks into his den.

"_Well that failed."_

"Well I'm going over there to eat." I said flicking my tail towards a shady spot. "You're welcome to come if you want." I picked up my mouse and walked over to the spot and settled down. I took a bite out of the mouse and chewed thoughtfully.

"Hey. Can we still share?"

I looked up to see Frozenpaw looking at me.

"Sure."

She settled down next to me and took a huge bite out of the mouse.

"Don't eat it all!" I mrrowed.

She laughed and pushed the mouse over to me. I took a bite right as I heard Dawnstar mew horsley,

"All cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather underneath Tallrock for a clan meeting."

"Come on." I said as I got up. We headed over to the Tallrock and sat down.

"Ravenpaw and Rainpaw, step forward. Duskclaw and Runningnight are you satisfied that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"Yes." Said Duskclaw.

"Yes." Meowed Runningnight.

"I Dawnstar le-" Dawnstar paused and began to cough. She continued. "Leader of Windclan call up-" She began to cough again. " I call upon my warriors ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to-" She interrupted with a fit of coughing. "Hard to understand the ways of your code, and I condemn them as a warriors in turn." She began to cough again.I looked up at my clan I looked up at her worriedly and noticed that the rest of the clan was that I looked closer she didn't look too good. "Ravenpaw, Rainpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even with your life?"

"I do." Meowed Rainpaw excitedly.

"I do." Meowed Ravenpaw a little less enthusiastic.

"Then-" Loud hoarse coughs racked her lungs. She continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warriors name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ravenfeather. Windclan welcomes you as a full warrior. Rainpaw, from-" She collapsed in a fit of coughing. She stood up shakily. "From this moment on you shall be known as Rainwhisper. Windclan welcomes you as a full warriors." As she finished she walked into her den.

"Ravenfeather! Rainwhisper! Ravenfeather! Rainwhisper!" I chanted along with my clan. _"I hope Dawnstar is okay. Maybe I should go check on her."_

"I'm gonna go congratulate Ravenfeather and Rainwhisper. You going to come Tallpaw?"

"Nah, I'll congratulate them later. I'm going to go see how Dawnstar is doing."

"Okay see you later."

I watched as Frozenpaw ran off then turned and headed for Dawnstar's den. All of a sudden I was knocked over by Sunpaw as he rushed passed with Fallenmoon and Skypelt.

"Sorry Tallpaw." Meowed Skypelt as he ran passed.

"Is Dawnstar okay?" I meowed racing after them.

"We're going to go see."

"Can I come?" When he didn't answer I rushed into the den behind them and skidded to a halt.

"Dawnstar are you okay?"

"I'm fine,Skypelt." She rasped.

"You look terrible!" Yelled Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw be quiet and mind your manners."

"Fine, Skypelt."He muttered angrily.

"Dawnstar are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying Fallenmoon."

"Are you sure? Because Sunpaw is right, you don't look very good."

"I just said I was FINE!"

"Yes, we get that but sti-."

"Skypelt, what did I just say?"

"What you said was wrong! Your obviously sick!"

"Shut up Skypelt! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Listen to him! YOUR SICK!"

"I'm your clan leader so what I say goes!"

"Listen to him! You're obviously very sick!"

"Fallenmoon it doesn't matter! I'm perfectly fine! It's just a cough!"

"What if it's Whitecough,Greencough or maybe even Blackcough!?"

"It's neither of those! I just need some rest!"

I felt a tickle in the back of my throat. I tried to hold it back but I finally couldn't. I all stopped arguing and turned to look at me.

"What is an apprentice doing here?"

"Tallpaw what are you doing here?"

"Well Sunpaw" I said scuffling my paws on the ground. "I asked Skypelt if I could come and when he didn't say anything I came along anyways."

"Why would you do something as rabbitbrained as that?"

"I wanted to see if Dawnstar was okay." I replied my pelt growing hot with embarrassment.

"It was still extremely rabbitbrained , I mean what if you got sick!"

"Sunpaw I'm sorr-"

"No, go back to the apprentice den and stay there till morning."

"Yes Dawnstar." I meowed hanging my head.

I walked of the den feeling very ashamed of myself.

"Hey, Tallpaw want to come battle training with me,Oakpaw and Stormpaw?"

"Sorry,Chervilpaw but I can't."

"Oh..Ok then see ya." Then she bounded after her mentor and the other two.

I walk over to the apprentice and go inside. I go over to my nest and lay down. I sighed and shut my eyes and try to go to sleep but I can't. After a while of just sitting there I hear a noise at the entrance and look up to see Sunpaw walking over to me.

"Hey Tallpaw."

"Hey Sunpaw."

"How's sitting here doing nothing?"

"Great." I meowed sarcastically.

"Sounds exciting."

"Sure is."

An awkward pause filled our conversation.

"Hey mind if I sit down."

"Sure."

"So how is Dawnstar?"

"Bad. But she won't let us help her."

"That stinks."

"Yeah."

Another awkward pause.

"What have you been up to Sunpaw?"

"Trying to convince Dawnstar she needs help. That's about it."

"Well that sounds fun."

"Of course it's not fun that plus Skypelt made me leave because I wasn't watching my temper and being "rude". I mean he should be saying that to Dawnstar."

After a while it started to get dark outside and the other apprentices started to come in to the den.

"Well I better get going Tallpaw,it was nice talking to you."

"Wait,why are you leaving?"

"Because I feel like it."

As he turned to head towards the entrance he ran into Spiritpaw.

"Move." She said. Sunpaw looked as if he was going to claw her pelt off but all he said was.

"You should respect your Medicine cats."And turned around to leave.

"You're not a medicine cat yet you're still an apprentice and you might nev-."

Sunpaw wiped around."Shut up!" He snarled anger blazing in his eyes.

"Make m-"

"Spiritpaw stop being so mean would you."

"Why don't you shut your mouth you whiny kit!"

"Spiritpaw please st-"

"Shut up! If it wasn't for you our mom would still be alive!"

I stood there speechless. I tried to say something but no words came out.

"Spiritpaw that was a bad move."

"Since when were you my dad Sunpaw,huh?!"

"Well I wasn't trying to sound li-."

"I don't care!"She snarled. "Just leave would you?!

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice." Growled Sunpaw, pushing his way past her. After he left she headed towards her nest looking as if she was about to cry. She did not even noticing that everyone else (who had just come back) staring at her. She curled up in her nest and shut her rest of us all just stood there for a moment before Stormpaw finally went to his nest and lay was followed in turn by Oakpaw,Chervilpaw, and Frozenpaw. I stood there in shock for a while before finally going over to my nest and curling up to sleep. I shut my eyes and sighed.

I awoke to find my self in a windswept field.

"_Where am I?"_

I looked around me. All I saw was endless field. All of a sudden I noticed a dull blue cat and a orange cat with gold stripes walking towards me. I began to tremble in fear, they were huge! I watched them get closer and closer till I finally whirled around a took before I got two feet away I felt a large paw clamp down on my tail. I let out a terrified shriek and tried to scramble away.

"Goldenflame let him go!"

"Relax Rippledawn, he was getting away and I stopped him."

" You couldn't think of a better way? And Besides we're supposed to help him not terrify him!"

"Relax, he's fine. Aren't you Tallpaw?"

"Um,I guess."

"See, told you he was fine."

"Well, get off of him then."

"What if he runs away again?"

"He won't. Right Tallpaw?"

"Well I guess I won't."

"See what did I tell you."

Hey, you can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"You just, you know never mind."

"Thought so."

I felt the crushing weight lifted off my tail. I got up slowly and turned to the two cats.

"How do you know my name, and where am I?"

"You're in Starclan."

"WHAT!? AmIdead?Buthow?Why?Whoorwhatkilledme?WhydidIhavetodienow?Whynotlater?Ismymomhere?Doesshehateme?Willmyfamilymissme?Whoelesishere?WhyamIde-"

"SHUT UP!"

I quickly shut my mouth.

"Don't yell at him Rippledawn."

"Don't tell me what to do. And Tallpaw your not dead. You're just visiting Starclan in your dreams."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyways, we have an important message for you."

"Shouldn't you give the message to the medicine cats?"

"Nope."

"Oh, 's the message?"

"Watch for the shadow in the forest of death."

"What does that mean?"

"It means th-"

"Don't tell him you rabbit-brain! He has to figure it out himself!"

"Fine. It's time for you to wake up Tallpaw."

"But I don't want to..."

"Too bad."

"But-"

I awoke to find myself lying in my nest. It was still the middle of the night, but there was no way I was going back to sleep.I crept to the entrance, carefully stepping over everyone. When I poked my head out the entrance I see Swiftshadow creep out of the warriors den and out of camp. I watched as Goldenrod soon followed her,he turned his head and cast his glance over the camp.I jumped back into the den hoping that he didn't see me.

"_Why would they need to sneak out?"_

I shook my head and retreated farther back into the den.

_**Ok well good by and please review and all that other and please could you people give suggest some more theme songs.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hi and sorry for being gone so long but guess whos internet crashed this time it was Bramblclawhater8's it was the internet providers fault (It was her fault) and unlike Jayfeather24 we had to change internet providers and all that DISCLAMER we don't own Warriors but we own the idea. Oh and thank you to all the people who reviewed and all that other stuff you are all super awesome. **_

"Dawnstar you're in no condition to go to the gathering."

"Shut up Skypelt I can go if I wa-" She was interrupted by a fit of coughing."And besides if I don't go the other clans will think we are weak."

"But if you do go the other clans will still think we are weak."

"Sunpaw! Be respectful to your clan leader!"

"It's true though."

"You should still have some manners."

Dawnstar sighed looking defeated. "He is right you know. I guess I have to stay behind. Fallenmoon you will take my place at the gath-." She burst into a fit of coughing. "Gather everyone you want to take with you and head out."She got up and shuffled into the medicine cat den.

"Sunpaw I'm going to stay behind with Dawnstar."

"Okay."

Then Skypelt hurried into the medicine cat den. Everyone looked at Fallenmoon.

"I will be taking Spritpaw, Oakpaw, Chervilpaw, Swiftshadow, Tigerflower, Darkstorm, Goldenrod,Dawnstripe, Ravenfeather, Rainwhisper, Snowblizzard and Whiteblaze."

I sighed and began walking towards the apprentice den.

"Oh and Tallpaw."

I purred with joy and trotted over to join the patrol. I cast a glance at Frozenpaw before trotting over to her.

"Sorry you don't get to go."

"It's okay. Promise to tell me all about it when you get back?"

"I will." I purred and ran back to the patrol. The patrol headed through the camp entrance and out in the cold plain. I fell into step by Sunpaw.

"So,Tallpaw are you excited for your very first gathering?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound that excited."

"Just stressed."

"How come?"

"I had a weird dream."

"About?"

"There were these two cats who told me to watch for the shadow in the forest of death. What does that mean?"

"It sounds like a prophecy."

But why would they give me a prophecy? I'm not a medicine cat or a clan leader."

"I don't know Tallpaw. But when Dawnstar is better I would like you to discuss it with Skypelt, Dawnstar, and me."

"Okay."

We walked on in awkward silence.

"Will Dawnstar be okay?"

I knew I said the wrong thing when I saw Sunpaws fur began to bristle.

"Of course she'll be okay!"He snarled, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself.

"O-okay." I stuttered nervously.

"Anyway when we get to the gathering I want you to meet someone. I want to warn you though, he is a little bit off."

"Okay."

We walked on for a while before Sunpaw stopped me with his tail.

"We are here."

We stood there waiting before Fallenmoon yowled something and we all raced into the clearing. I was amazed by the amount of cats in the saw the look on my face and let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"There's so many cats here."

"And Riverclan hasn't even shown up yet."

"Hey, Sunpaw who are the other clan leaders?"

"Well the big black tom with amber eyes and the torn ear is Darkstar,leader of Shadowclan. The small golden she-cat with a broken tail is Lightningstar leader of Thunderclan. And Hailstar, leader of Riverclan, has thick gray fur and yellow eyes."

"Okay, thanks."

"Now come on I want you to meet Goosefeather." He turned and began walking away, motioning for me to follow. We walked over to a plump speckled gray tom, with frazzled whiskers and ragged ears.

"Goosefeather! I'd like you to meet Tallpaw."

"Ah Tallstar, Firestar is sure going to miss when you're gone."

"Umm... What?"

"Don't trust your shadow."

"Uhhh..."

"DON'T TRUST THE SHADOWS!"

I slowly started backing away before I turned around and bolted away from the screeching cat and ran straight into a light brown tom with many scars.

"Sorry!" I squeaked and start to back way.

"Hey watch where you're going you lizard-brained Windclan-hey I know who you are you're that Windclan kit that went into Shadowclan was your name again?" He mused out loud.

"T-t-tallpaw." I stammered.

"What do you think you're doing to this apprentice you piece of Shadowclan crowfood?"

"Sunpaw? Well last time I saw you,you were a warrior apprentice and a really good made you change your mind and become a medicincat?"

"You know exactly what happened after all it was YOUR FAULT!" Sunpaw snarled his fur standing on end.

"Still holding a grudge? That happened like what, three moons ago."

"You know very well that it was twelve moons ago. And of course I do after all yo-"

"Shhh, Riverclan is here and the gathering is starting."

I looked to see who had said that and saw a dark brown tom glaring at the three of the tom had turned back around Blazinclaw grumbled something under his breath about how irritating Thunderclan cats he got up and stalked off to some other place.I looked over at Sunpaw and saw him glaring after him.

"Hey,Sunpaw what's that toms name that told us the gathering's starting?"

"Thundershadow, now shut up."

I sat down and turned my attention to the highrock.

"If none of you mind I will speak first."

"Go right ahead Darkstar."

"Thank you Hailstar."

The battlescarred tom stepped forward.

"Fallenmoon, where is Dawnstar?"

"She has a bit of a cough, but she'll be fine."

"Okay then. Everything is good in Shadowclan. Prey is running well. And we have a new warrior Shadowheart." Fallenmoon stepped back.

"Shadowheart! Shadowheart! Shadowheart!" The clans chanted.

"I will go next if thats okay."

"Go ahead Fallenmoon."

"Prey is running well in Windclan and we have two new warriors, Ravenfeather and Rainwhisper"

"Ravenfeather! Rainwhisper! Ravenfeather! Rainwhisper!"

Fallenmoon held her tail up for silence.

"We also have six new apprentices, Spiritpaw,Oakpaw,Tallpaw,Chervillpaw,Stormpaw,and Frozenpaw."

"Spiritpaw! Oakpaw! Tallpaw! Chervilpaw! Stormpaw! Frozenpaw!"

I felt my pelt grow hot as the other clans chanted my stepped back.

"That's all."

"Alright then I'm going."

"Prey is running fine in Riverclan,we have three new warriors, Sunlight,Flamingriver,and Breezewing.

"Sunlight! Flamingriver! Breezewing! Sunlight! Flamingriver! Breezewing!"The clans all chanted. I happened to look over at the black she-cat beside me to see her bursting with happiness.

"_This must be one of the new Riverclan apprentices."_

"That is all."

"I will speak now. Prey is running well in have one new warrior Brackenclaw and our queen Nightrose has given birth to four healthy kits, Frostkit, Echokit, Graykit, and Nettlekit.

Brackenclaw! Brackenclaw! Brackenclaw! Brackenclaw!

Lightningstar held her tail up for silence.

"Thunderclan has tragic news, one of our warriors Amberheart has be killed."

Shocked gasps filled the clan.

"We found Riverclan scent on her body."

Angry yowls can from Riverclan.

"We are not blaming Riverclan, we are just stating what was found."

Hailstar turned to Lightningstar.

"This gathering is over." He spat

With that Hailstar leaped down from highrock, riverclan following behind him.

"Thunderclan is leaving as well."

Lightningstar leaped off the Highrock and with that Thunderclan left the clearing.

Darkstar and Fallenmoon both leapt off the highrock.

"Come on Windclan, we are leaving." Fallenmoon flicked her tail for us to follow. We raced out of the clearing and back to Windclan territory .

"_How could someone murder another cat out of cold blood?"_ I shuddered and ran to catch up to Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw, what were you talking about with Blazingclaw?"

"None of your business you stupid apprentice!" He snarled glaring at me,he looked ready to kill me. I quickly ran ahead to avoid his gaze. I quickly caught up to Fallenmoon.

"Fallenmoon?"

"Yes Tallpaw?"

"Is there anyone in Riverclan with shadow in there name?"

"Hmm...I think they have a warriors named Shadowsplash. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Fallenmoon looked at me skeptically before turning her attention forward.

"_Watch for the shadow in the forest of death. Could that mean Shadowsplash?"_

I shook my head and tried to forget as we raced into camp.

"Fallenmoon! Thank goodness you're back!"

"Skypelt! What happened?"

"Dawnstar lo-" He noticed all the cats standing there staring at him. "Maybe we should discuss this in the medicinecat den."

"Yes that would be better."

Skypelt trotted into the mediciencat den with Fallenmoon and Sunpaw following.

"_This would be a great time to tell them about my dream."_

I followed them into the den and poked my head was lying down looking extremely weak.

"I have bad news Fallenmoon."

"What is it Skypelt?"

"Dawnstar lost a life."

"Oh no, she's on her last life now."

"We need catmint if sh-" Skypelt was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"First Dawnstar and now you! THIS IS JUST FANTASTIC!"

"Sunpaw calm do-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! FIRST DAWNSTAR IS GOING TO DIE AND THEN YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! AND THERE IS AN APPRENTICE SITTING AT THE ENTRANCE!"

"I-i-i." I stammered. Suddenly a reddish-orange blur leapt upon me. I screeched as Sunpaw dug his claws into my fur. I wriggled in his grasp desperately trying to escape.I felt his claws dig into my pelt as Fallenmoon dragged him off. He took one last swipe at my face. My vision went red as blood dripped into my eye.

"Sunpaw! Leave him alone! And Tallpaw what are you doing in here?"

"I-i-i wanted to talk to D-dawnstar."

"Well she's ill come ba-" Coughs racked Skypelts body.

"Okay." I retreated out of the den, attempting to wipe the blood off my face.

"Great Starclan! What happened to you!"

I looked up as Azuresky rushed forward and began licking the wound on my face.

"Sunpaw attacked me."

"How dare that little-"

"Dad, he's just stressed."

"You should have Skypelt check that out."

"It's not the best time for that, he's sick too."

I saw a worried look flash threw his blue eyes.

"I have to go on hunting patrol. When Sunpaw calms down make sure he bandages your wound okay?"

"I will."

He smiled at me and trotted off to join his patrol.

I sighed and headed for the apprentice den.

"Tallpaw what happend to your face!?"

Frozenpaw ran up to me looking very worried.

I sighed. "Sunpaw attacked me."

"Why do you bother talking to that lunatic?"

"Because he's my friend."

She looked at me with a disbelieving look.

"But he attacked you twice now!"

"It's complicated."

"It doesn't seem that complicated to me. You aren't friends."

"He's just stressed."

"Sure... Anyways you should have Skypelt check that out, it looks deep."

"Can't, he's sick."

"Him too!?"

"Yeah."

"Get some rest I'll tell Dawnstripe what happened."

"Thanks." I turned and walked slowly to the apprentice den. I laid down in my nest and began to lick the blood off my fur.

"_Blazingclaw was right. He would make a good warrior." _I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping for a good long nap. But after awhile of just laying there I could not fall asleep. Suddenly the noise of battle filled my ears. I was watching a huge battle take place before me. The scent of blood tainted the air. I quickly spotted Sunpaw in the clearing, he was running towards a light brown tom that was standing over the body of a light grey tom.

"Blazingclaw! I'll kill you!"

The vision quickly faded and I found myself standing in my nest, my fur bristling. I started for the den entrance when suddenly I was looking at Sunpaw with his nose pressed against the body of the gray tom.

"Why Starclan!? WHY!?" He yowled mournfully. I opened my eyes to see I was doubled over at the den entrance, tears streaming down my face.

"_What's wrong with me?" _I shook my head and headed into the clearing feeling very mixed up. I felt like I wanted to kill someone and curl up and die at the same time. I walked to the center of the clearing heading for the mediciencat den, hoping to talk to Skypelt when suddenly I was watching Sunpaw again.

"Sunpaw, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I can't go on being a warriors anymore. It's too painful."

"Alright then, Skypelt do you agree with this?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Rosebird, do you agree with this."

"Yes but I'm sad to see you change to a mediciencat, you would have made a fine warrior."

"I know," He sighed. " I just can't. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do, it's your choice."

The vision slowed faded. I was curled up in the clearing with my head buried in my paws. I felt like I wanted to die.

"Tallpaw?"

I looked up to see Skypelt looking at me very worriedly.

"Leave me alone, I just want to die in peace."

"Tallpaw are yo-" He interrupted in a fit of coughing. "You feeling okay?"

" I want to kill someone and die and the same time. Am I going insane?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, we can go ta-" He trembled as coughs racked his body."Talk about it in my den while I fix you up."

"Fine." I got up and shuffled into the medicinecat den.

"Tallpaw what in great Starclan is wrong with you?"

I shook my head feeling very confused for a second. All the feeling of depression vanished and I didn't want to kill someone anymore. "I have no idea."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well I was trying to go to sleep and then I was watching a battle and I watched Blazingclaw kill someone Sunpaw knew. Then I was watching Sunpaw mourn for the same cat. The I watched him tell Dawnstar he wanted to become a mediciencat because he couldn't handle being a warrior anymore." I looked up at him worriedly. " Am I going insane?"

"Tallpaw you aren't insane." He began to cough again. "Twelve moons ago before you were born. Sunpaw was training to become a warrior. He ha-" He paused to cough then continued. "Had an older brother named Stormfeather who was killed in a battle between Shadowclan and us. He was overcome with grief and he coul-" He shook with coughs. "Couldn't handle being a warrior anymore, so he changed to a mediciencat ."

"Wow." I said shocked. " Why would Starclan tell me about this?"

"I can't say. Hold still for a sec." Skypelt plastered some cobwebs onto my head."There. Careful when training for a couple days okay?"

"Okay." I smiled and headed out of the den. As I headed out I heard Skypelt starting to cough again. As I was walking over to the apprentice den, I started to hear some noises outside the camp. I look behind me to make sure no one is watching then I head out of camp.I crept forward and heard a tom and a she-cat talking.

"I know what you're up too." The she-cat said.

"Yeah right."

"Stop following me like a shadow in the night."

I quickly and quietly shuffled back into the camp trying to figure out the meaning of what I had heard.

_**And scene. Well that was a fun chapter to write (not really) anyway please rate and review and anything else you might want to do and please do tell us some more suggestions for Warriors theme songs. Mkay, bye! **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey I like pi (3.1415926535879323846264338327 950288419716939937) Ok we're back (again).Alright before we start Bramblclawhater8 is going to suggest some bands for you people: Superchic (k),Birthday Massacre,and Creature Feature. Ok you can look these up or not I just wanted to make some suggestions. One more thing who are all your peoples favorite characters? DISCLAIMER~we do not own warriors, Thunderclan,Windclan,Shadowclan,Riverclan,Tallkit/paw/tail/star,Hailstar,Dawnstripe,or Goosefeather .Ok on with the story. **_

"No, no, no Tallpaw. You need more force in your kick."

"Sorry, Dawnstripe."

"Try again."

"Okay."

"Hurry up Tallpaw, other people want to train too."

"Spiritpaw, be patient you'll get your turn soon."

Spiritpaw turned to glare at her mentor . When their gazes meet the two stared at each other until Spiritpaw dropped her gaze and turned back to Stormpaw and me.

"Continue your petty fighting."

I turned my attention back to Stormpaw. I took a deep breath and launched myself at him. I ran towards him and at the last second I swerved and kicked him in the side. I bounced off him and landed on the ground.I dragged myself up, feeling like a failure and turned to look at Dawnstripe. She had a disappointed look on her She sighed and meowed,

"Why don't we work on your dodging instead?"

"Okay." I sighed, shaking the dirt from my pelt._ "Well here goes nothing" _. I took my position and turned to face Stormpaw.

"Alright, Stormpaw attack Tallpaw."

He crouched and flicked his tail back and forth. We both stood like statues for a few Stormpaw raced towards me. I stood rigid and didn't move then at the very last second I flung myself out of his way. I felt my fur ruffled by him shooting past me. I turned around to see the others staring at me with a look of utter shock all over their faces. I was just as surprised as they were.

"Very good Tallpaw."

"T-t-thank you."

"Now try to counter attack."

"Okay."

I watched Stormpaws moves carefully. As he leapt at me I leaped above him and was about to bring my paw down on the back of his head, when I felt a tickle in my throat. I tried to hold it down but I couldn't. I crashed into Stormpaw as coughs racked my body. I gasped for air and slowly got off of Stormpaw.

"S-s-sorry." I gasped.

Suddenly Dawnstripe was at my side. She looked

"Tallpaw, are you okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes I'm fine. It was just a tickle in my throat."

"Good. Lets head back to camp."

"But we didn't get to train yet!"

"You two can stay behind. I want to take Tallpaw to go see Sunpaw."

"But I-" I paused to cough. "I'm fine, I just got some dust in my throat."

"We can't take any risks, come on."

"Alright."

Dawnstripe turned and started for the camp. I followed behind her glumly. I was hoping to practice my attacks more. I shuffled into camp behind Dawnstripe and we headed for the medicine cat den. "Dawnstripe, can you and Tallpaw go on a hunting patrol with Goldenrod, Ravenfeather, and Brambleflight ?"

"Sure, but Tallpaw has to go to the medicine cat den first.."

"What for?"

"He was coughing earlier and I want to make sure he's alright."

"Alright,I want you to wait until he comes back to go on the patrol."

"Tallpaw we'll wait here for you if you can't come back tell Sunpaw to tell us."

"Okay."

So I headed of to the medicine cat den hoping that I would be able to go on the patrol. When I got closer I could her Sunpaw yelling at some cat. I wondered who it could be so I went to see. I poked my head into the medicine cat den to see Sunpaw shouting at Skypelt.

"You need to eat this Catmint, Skypelt!"

"Give it to Icekit, She needs it more."

"If you don't eat this you will die!"

"If she doesn't it it she will die too!"

"But you have Greencough! She just has Whitecough!"

"It doesn't matter! Give the Catmint to her!" He yelled, shoving the herbs away.

"Bu-"

"No arguing give her the catmint now."

"Fine."

I slowly backed out of the den, hoping Sunpaw wouldn't notice me.

"So what did Sunpaw say?"

I jumped at the sound of Dawnstripes voice.

"Umm, he said that I should be fine but if I keep coughing come see him."

"Alright then come on the others are waiting for us."

The two of us headed off to the camp entrance were the others were waiting for glared at us and meowed.

"Took you long enough, I thought we would have to wait here forever."

"Oh be quiet it didn't take them that long."

"Oh shut up Brambleflight."

"Seriously,you two we'll never get anywhere."

"Whatever,Ravenfeather." Scoffed Goldenrod, while rolling his eyes.

"Come on." Dawnstripe flicked her tail for us to follow. The five of us headed out of camp and into the cold field. I cast a glance at Goldenrod,he seemed somewhat distracted. I looked away think that his voice seemed oddly familiar, like I'd heard it somewhere outside of camp but I couldn't put my paw on it. Suddenly a small rabbit leapt out in front of me. I instantly leaped upon it and killed it with one swift bite to the neck.

"Nice catch."

I looked at the pitiful rabbit and then up at Dawnstripe . "It's so small."

"Better than nothing. Bury this catch and we can continue."

"Okay Ravenfeather."

"Come on guys you're taking forever and the prey isn't going to catch itself." Goldenrod meowed loudly at us.

"You know that maybe you should have patience."

I looked up to see Brambleflight and Goldenrod they were probably arguing about what patience. I quickly buried my prey and continued forward with the patrol. We padded on in silence.

"AH!"

I whirled around to see Goldenrod sprawled out on the ground.

"Goldenrod! What happened?"

"Nothing Dawnstripe." He muttered, while standing up and shaking the dust out of his fur.

"Well hurry up then."

"Yeah, yeah Ravenfeather."

We continued walking. A starling flew out in front of Ravenfeather, she pinned it down with one paw and killed it with a bite.

"Nice ca- Ow! Goldenrod get off my tail!"

"Oh sorry." He muttered stepping off of her tail. We walked around a while longer but we couldn't find anything.

"Let's head back to camp."

"Okay."

I ran back and dug up my rabbit and we headed back to camp.I turned and looked at Goldenrod. He didn't even notice me staring at him. Something was very off about him, he was usually very alert and would have yelled at me for staring at him .I noticed that the others were quite a was ahead of us. So I started to run after them when I heard Goldenrod scream from behind me"AHHHHH."

I skidded to a halt and whipped around to see Goldenrod falling.I watched astonished as he disappeared down a fox hole.

"Goldenrod!" I yelled."Dawnstripe,Ravenfeather,Brambleflight, Goldenrod fell down a hole!"

As soon as they heard me they came speeding back to us. They all looked really got to me first.

"What happened Tallpaw?"

"I don't know I was trying to catch up to you guys when he fell."

A few seconds later Dawnstripe and Brambleflight skidded to a halt beside us panting heavily.

"How are we going to get him out of there?"

"I don't know Brambleflight, he might have broken a bone or something, That plus we don't know how deep the hole is."

We all sat there pondering on how we could get him out, when he poked his head out of the hole looking perfectly fine.

"Hey guys this hole smells strongly li-."

"What's wrong with you?!You fall down a fox hole and get us all worried. Then pop back up and act like nothing ever happened!"

"Well what do you want me to do,Ravenfeather? Apologize?"

"Yes actually that is what I want."

"Fine then sorry."

"Thank you. Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, that this hole smells strongly like fox."

"Could there be a fox on the territory?"

"I don't know Dawnstripe, but we should tell Dawnstar."

"Lets get back to camp then."

Goldenrod crawled out of the hole and we raced back to camp. When we got into the camp we were all panting and I didn't know about the others but I was hungry and tired.

"What's going on here?"

"Fallonmoon! I need to talk to Dawnstar!"

"Why Ravenfeather, did something happen while you were out on patrol?"

"I need to speak with you or her in Dawnstar's den."

"Alright." They both padded into Dawnstars den.

I trotted over to the fresh kill pile and dropped my measly rabbit.

"Tallpaw, take the rabbit you caught over to the nursery."

"Okay Dawnstripe."

I picked up the rabbit and walked over to the nursery. I poked my head inside the nursery entrance. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Silentflower, Snowglimmer, I brought you a rabbit."

"Oh, thank you Tallpaw."

I entered the nursery and set the rabbit down in front of both looked really tired.

"Sorry it's kind of small."

"It's okay." Snowglimmer took a bite out of the rabbit. "Thank you."

I dipped my head and exited the nursery. I yawned and stretched in the clearing. I looked longingly over at the apprentice's den.I really wanted to go and sleep but I knew that a lot of the warriors were sick . So I started to head out of camp to go hunt for more food.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, um hunting."

"You look exhausted. Go get some sleep."

"I can't Azuresky I ha-" I paused to yawn. "I have to go hunting for the clan."

"You won't be able to do much in the state you're in."

'But I h-"

"Apprentice den. Now."

"Fine." I shuffled into the apprentice den and curled up in my nest for a good long nap.

I awoke on the windswept plain again.

"Hello?" I called."Goldenflame, Rippledawn. Are you there?"

"Sup."

I whirled around to see Goldenflame and Rippledawn standing behind me.

"Great Starclan! You scared me!"

"I know that was the point."

"Anyways, we have another message for you."

"Shouldn't you tell the medicine cats?"

"Like we said last time no."

" Ok then what is it?"

"When the sky falls the sun will lose its flame leaving the wind at the mercy of the cold."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it mea-"

"Goldenflame we aren't supposed to tell him, remember?"

"Oh can't we like give him a hint or something?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, he has to figure it out on his own."

"It would be a lot easier if we could just tell him."

"No."

"Fine." "Tallpaw,you should wake up now."

"Rippledawn, what do y-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My eyes flew open. I got up and rushed out of the den to see what was going on. I look around when I get outside,It seemed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking around confused.I see Hawkstorm coming out of the nursery. I ran up to him.

"What's going on?"

"No idea."

Nothing seemed to happen for what seemed like an all of a sudden there was a noise from the medicine cat whole clan seemed to simultaneously turn there heads to the medicine cat den. Then Sunpaw came speeding out of the den. I watched as Sunpaw ran out of camp, his eyes watering. I stared after him for a second before racing through the entrance after him.

_**And done finally this chapter was extremely hard to write for some odd reason. So please review and stuff bye. **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hi ummm**_ _**Brambleclaw umm Jazz Band is , I got we better start the story before I (as in Brambleclawhater8) say more random stuff (pickles). Oh yea DISCLAIMER we do not own warriors. And ACTION. Also Jayfeather24 is going to recommend a band for you peeps, they are called Straight No Chaser . Look them up (or don't) Okay ACTION. **_

_**Edit: So first please don't get mad at us for editing this chapter beffore publeshing a knew one it's just that...we had some changes to make (Bracken kit and Greykit are now Rainbowkit and Morningkit) and so yeah. **_

I raced after Sunpaw and when I got close enough I yelled,

"Sunpaw!" I paused to cough. "Come back!"

When he heard me he skidded to a halt and whipped around.

"Leave me alone you stupid apprentice!"

"Sunpaw what hap-"

"I said leave me ALONE." He turned his back on me then sat down and burst into tears. I stood there awkwardly before I padded closer to him and tried to lick his ear comfortingly.

"It's all go-" I stifled a cough. "Going to be okay."

He whirled around and snarled,

"I'm not some stupid kit who needs comfort!"

I flinched and stepped back then he turned around and buried his muzzle in his paws.

"Sunpaw? What hap-" I crouched and began to cough uncontrollably. "Happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. I'll wait." I stopped to cough. "until you want to."

I sat down and settled into a comfortable position to wait. I waited for what seemed like ages. My eyes slowly began to droop before Sunpaw finally stood up.

"I thought I told you to go away."

I got up as well.

"Well I want to know what happened."

"If you go back to camp you'll find out."

"Well I want." I coughed. "you to tell me."

"You're going to keep bothering me till I tell you right?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He sighed and sat down again. "It's Skypelt."

"Is he still sick?"

"He's dead! and it's all my FAULT."He burst into tears again.

I stood in shocked silence before finally replying, "I'm sorry,I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

He scoffed and growled, "You have no idea what it's like! To lose everyone you care about! To have no one left who cares about you!" He snarled then sprang up and dashed away. I stared after him for a few seconds, I started to get mad at Sunpaw after all I was nice to him and felt sorry for him, but he just acted like a jerk back to me. I shook my head then turned away and started to head back for camp. Still though I couldn't believe Skypelt was dead. _"When the sky falls the sun will lose it's flame leaving the wind at the mercy of the cold." _I suddenly remembered the message that Goldenflame and Rippledawn had sent me. I figured that the part with the sky falling was Skypelt dying,and I knew the part about the sun losing it's flame was about Sunpaw but I couldn't figure out how it worked, and the last part I assumed was about Windclan but again I didn't know how it connected. I thought about it all the way back to camp. I went through the entrance and saw the entire clan gathered around Skypelts body. I sighed and padded over to join them. Before I got there Azuresky blocked my path, he looked really mad.

"Where have you been?"

"I-" I paused to cough. "I followed Sunpaw to see what was wrong."

All the anger left his eyes, replaced by worry. "Tallpaw are you ok?"

"I'm fi-"I started to cough again."Fine."

"No your not."

"Yes I a-"I was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am!"

"You should have seen Sunpaw ages ago!"

"I didn't need to cause I'm fine!"

"What are you guys arguing about?"

"Tallpaw's sick."

"I'm not." I stopped to cough. "Sick."

Redstreak just looked at us for a second before she mowed.

"Tallpaw,I agree with Azuresky you are sick and you should have gone to the medicine cat den ."

"But...I guess you're right, but I can't go to the medicine cat den now "

"I know,where did Sunpaw go anyway?"

"I don't know he just ran off."

"You guys realize that it's half moon right? He probably went to moon stone with the other medicine cats."

We all turned to look at Runningnight.

"Oh okay, thanks for telling us." Azuresky turned back to me. "Then you can go see him when he gets back, you should go wait in the medicine cat den for him. "

"Okay." I padded over to Skypelts body and pushed my muzzle into his fur.

"I'll miss you Skypelt." I whispered. I got up and dragged myself over to the medicine cat den. I padded inside and sat down to wait. Slowly my eyes began to droop.

"Hey Tallpaw."

"Huh, what? Oh hi Silentflower what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Icekit."

"Oh okay."

I slowly closed my eyes and slumped to the floor. I awoke back on the windswept plain again.

"Goldenflame! Rippledawn! Are you here!?"

"No Tallpaw. I need to speak to you."

I whirled around to see a light gray cat walking towards me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Stormfeather."

"What do you want with me?"

"I need you to tell my brother, Sunpaw to stop being a jerk."

"Why?"

"If he doesn't many cats will die."

"Okay but-"

"Not now. I have to go."

"But-"

"Bye Tallpaw."

I awoke in the medicine cat den. The sun was rising but Sunpaw wasn't back yet. I slowly got up and stretched my cramped legs. I quietly padded out of the den and into the clearing.

"_Where's Sunpaw?"_

I coughed then headed for the entrance.

"Where are you going?"

I whirled around to see Swiftshadow standing behind voice,it took me a few seconds to realize that her voice was the she cats voice I had heard that night.

"I asked where you were going Tallpaw?"

"J-just for a walk."

"Oh, okay."

When I had got closer to the entrance I turned back to see Swiftshadow leaving, she seemed to be going somewhere, a few seconds later I saw Goldenrod get up and follow her. Well that seemed suspicious, oh well I had bigger things to worry about. I started to head for the entrance again and headed for the entrance hoping no one would see me. When I got there I looked back to make sure no one saw me and headed out of camp. I remembered what Runningnight told me that, Sunpaw had probably gone to moonstone,the only problem was that I had no idea where it was. So I guessed on a direction and started to walk.I walked on until my paws began to hurt. I stopped and began to lick my sore paws.

"Tallpaw what are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Sunpaw walking towards me.

"I was worried so I went looking for you."

"Are you completely rabbitbrain? You could have gotten lost and you're sick "

"Sorry but I had to tell you something important Sunpaw."

"Suntail."

"Oh, anyways I have to tell you something important. Your br-"

"Tell me later we have to get you home."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Fine." I sighed and got up. We continued back to the camp in silence. We slipped through the entrance and into the clearing. Before we were able to get very far though, Dawnstar came storming out of her den.

"Where have you two been!?"

The two of us stopped and turned to face looked very mad.

"Dawnstar,it was half moon so I went to the Moonstone to meet with the other medicine cats."

"I know that I'm wondering what took you so long to get back. And Tallpaw why did you sneak out of camp?"

"Well I went to go look f-" I paused to cough. "For S-"

"Are you sick?"

"Yes bu-"

"You shouldn't be out of camp if you're sick! You should be in the medicine cat den getting better! And Sunpaw you should be in the medicine cat den taking care of all the sick cats so they don't die!"

"Suntail."

"Whatever! Both of you in the medicine cat den NOW!"

The two glared at each other for a few seconds before Suntail dropped his flicked his tail for me to follow,while we were walking to the den I felt the gazes of my clanmates.I was relieved when we got to the den, I could finally tell him what Stormfeather told me.

"Suntail,I need to tell you something."

"Yeah,ok whatever."

"Stormfeather t-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT STORMFEATHER!"

"Bu-"

" I DON'T CARE YOU STUPID APPRENTICE! SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

I quickly fell silent. I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes.

**Time skip (yay)**

gathering time

"Ashbreeze,Redstreak,Ecomist,Hawkstorm,Tigerflower, Phoenixflame,Dreamfeather, Emberdust,Silverfall,Frozenpaw,Oakpaw,and Chervilpaw."

Of course I knew that Dawnstar wouldn't pick me,but I was still sad that I wasn't going to go to the gathering

"Sorry you can't go Tallpaw. I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks Frozenpaw, promise to tell me about the gathering?"

"Promise." She smiled and left the den.I lay there for a while thinking about who the other cat that I had overheard could have been. I heard some noises at the entrance and looked up to see Silentflower and her two other kits Brackenkit and Greykit walking in.

"Hey,Silentflower che-" I paused to cough. "Checking on Icekit again?"

"Yeah, just wanted to see how she was doing and Rainbowkit and Morningkit wanted to see her."

"Icekit!" Yelled Rainbowkit, bounding into the den.

"Hi Bra-" She stopped to cough. "Rainbowkit."

"Feeling any better?" Meowed Morningkit, padding after her sister much more calmly.

"Not r-" She had to stopped as coughs racked her small frame."Really."

"I hope you feel better soon, sweetie." Purred Silentflower, rubbing her muzzle across her daughters head.

"Tha-" She couldn't continues as she began to cough uncontrollably.

"Come on you too, lets let your sister rest."

"Okay. Bye Icekit!" Squeaked Rainbowkit giving her sister a playful swat.

"Bye Icekit." Mrrowed Morningkit, padding out of the followed the two of them out of the den. I looked after them for a second before turning to look at Icekit, She had fallen asleep . She was in the worst shape out of the four of us.

"Do you think she'll live?"

"What? Oh hey Brambleflight you feeling any better?

"Not r-"he paused to cough."Really, any way you didn't answer my question."

"Well I'm not the medicine cat."I started to cough."Ask Suntail when he comes back."

"Alright then. How do you feel?"

"Well I guess not that good."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"Not much, Stormpaw."

" Tallpaw si-" He was interrupted by a coughing fit." Since when were you in hear?".

"Well I just got here a little while ago."

"Wel-."He started to cough again."Well I hope you get better soon Tallpaw and you too Brambleflight."

"Thank you."

"Yea-."I was interrupted by a fit of coughing."Thanks, you too."

He nodded and laid back down. My eyes slowly began to droop. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke in the wind swept plain again. But this time it was different. Something felt wrong.

"Goldenflame! Rippledawn! Stormfeather! Are you here?!"

A shadow flitted out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around but it had already vanished.

"Hello!?"

"Ha ha ha ha!" I whirled around and saw a tom cat standing there in a pool of blood. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Hey! What's going on?!" I ran forward but he vanished as soon as I got close.

"Tallpaw run!" I turned around again to see Dawnstar looking terrified.

"Dawnstar! What's happening?! Where are we?!"

"Run! You have to g-" She was cut off as a shadow dashed in front of her, slitting her throat. I screamed and began to run as fast as I could.

"Tallpaw! Help I'm slipping!" I turned to see Azuresky sliding over a cliff.

"Dad!" I tried to run to him but I couldn't get any closer .Suddenly the tom appeared in front of him.

"Oops." He growled. Stabbing his claws into Azuresky's paws.

"NO!" I shrieked as I watched him fall down the cliff. I turned and began to run again. I had to get out of here. I saw a forest ahead of me and decided to head towards there.

"Get away from me!" I saw Spiritpaw ahead of me. Trying to battle the shadow and the tom at the same time

"Spiritpaw!"

"Go away Tallpaw I don't need your help!" She turned to snarl at me. As soon as she turned her attention away the shadow leapt forward and ripped her throat.

"SPIRITPAW NO!" I ran, tears streaming down my face. I dashed blindly into the forest hoping to find the way out. I ran faster than I had ever run trying to leave the nightmare no matter how far or fast I ran I could still remember everything that I had seen.I slowed down as I noticed something different. The air wasn't crystal clear anymore. It was so foggy I could barely see two feet in front of me. The ground was hard and didn't have any lush grass.I looked up and only saw a pitch black sky. Wherever this was it was definitely not Starclan.

"Hello!?" I yelled my voice echoing eerily.

"Hey."

"AHHH!" I screamed whirling around to see a calico cat standing behind me."W-w-who are you and where am I?"

"You are in the place of no stars. And my name is Mapleshade ,who are you?".

"I'm Tallpaw."

"You aren't the one with the crooked jaw,you're the one with the long tail right?"

"Ummm..I are you talking about when you say the one with the crooked jaw?"

"That does not concern you,after all your destiny is different then said cats."

"What does that mean?"

"That doesn't concern you Tallpaw."

I whirled around to see Rippledawn standing behind me.

Mapleshade growled, "Rippledawn."

"Mapleshade."

"Rippledawn I told you that if you ever get near me again I'd k-."

"Mapleshade I don't were leaving now."

"Okay."

She turned around and flicked her tail for me to follow. I was about to turn around when I saw Mapleshade crouch, about to pounce.

"Rippledawn look o-"

Mapleshade sprang ready to kill Rippledawn. I saw Rippledawn move and before I could register what had happened Rippledawn, had pinned Mapleshade to the ground.

"I told you before, Mapleshade you can't beat me."

"I can try."

"Then you'll fail."

I saw anger flash threw Mapleshades eyes then she shoved Rippledawn off of her. Rippledawn landed skidding to a halt. Mapleshade quickly leapt on top of her. The two she cats rolled around on the ground. The two broke apart both of their pelts were hanging of them in shreds,and Mapleshade had deep gashes in her side that were bleeding heavily. After a second Rippledawn flew at Mapleshade who dodged in the nick of she countered by kicking Rippledawn in the side and sending her flying. Rippledawn struggled up panting. Then in a flash she pinned Mapleshade to the ground.

"Give up?" She snarled.

"Get out." Mapleshade growled.

Rippledawn nodded and flicked her tail for me to follow. I looked back at Mapleshade who turned and disappeared into the I turned to follow Rippledawn out of the creepy forest. I sighed with relief when we were back on the field. Rippledawn turned to me and said.

"Tallpaw, you need to wake up now."

"But why?"

"Because yo-." she was interrupted by some cat who was yelling for help. I looked up and saw Frozenpaw stuck in fox trap.

"Frozenpaw! We have to help her!"

Rippledawn nodded but before she could do anything a terrified look crossed her face, before she disappeared and was replaced by the Shadow it smiled evilly and began to run towards Frozenpaw.

"Tallpaw! Help! Help me! Tallpaw. Tallpaw. Tallpaw! Wake up!" I felt someone jab my ribs. "Hey,wake up."

"AHHHHH!" I shrieked.

_**And end chapter well ummm sorry if you people get mad at us for the whole Mapleshade and Darkforest fluff (the new stuff) we just really like her and Darkforest (actually Brambleclawhater8 would rather go to Darkforest but you know whatevs) and umm if the dream was like over the top please blame Jayfeather24 (don't blame me. Blame Brambleclawhater8) (Don't blame me I can't write crap like that) So review and fluff and tell us who your favorite characters thanks by. **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**We are not dead. SORRY ( times infinity)for not updating and fluff ( Jayfeather24's internet died again and we were writing very slowly) And should Bramblclawhater8 read Oman Of the Stars or not? (I have lost interest in the series, I just want to know if it's worth it)(Say yes)(say no please it's like reading city of bones/ashes/glass again)(SAY YES!)( SAY NO!)(YES!) (NO!)(YES!) Disclaimer we do NOT own Warriors. On to the story! P.s. Tallpaw/tail/star/kit never sees darkforest or hears it mentioned again until all the crap happens in the canon and if anyones wondering why only the "Shadow" was mentioned in the prophecy and not the other cat it's because Starclan did not know about him at the time. So Action.**_

"Great Starclan Tallpaw!"

"S-s-sorry."

"You look awful. Anyways do you want me to tell you about the gathering?"

"Sure and I know I do."

"Okay so it was normal enough until Suntail ran into this light brown tom,they seemed to be talking then all of a sudden Sunpaw attacked him. I wondered who the tom was so I asked Suntail,which was a bad idea he to told me to leave him alone and ask do you know who he is?"

"Yea,he's a Shadowclan cat named Blazingclaw."

"Really,why would he make Suntail so mad at him?"

"I don't what happened after that?"

"Well he was totally pissed. It took three cats to drag him of Blazingclaw. Then Starclan got angry and the gathering ended.

"I'll ask him what happened."

"Okay, I'll see you later Tallpaw!" With that she walked out of the den.

I coughed and laid my head on my paws while I waited for Suntail to come in the den. I pawed at a piece of moss while I waited. Suddenly a moss ball hit the side of my head.

"Sorry!"

I looked over at Icekit, I mrrowed with laughter and flicked the moss ball back to her. She caught it and meowed.

"Thanks, Tallpaw."

"You're welcome."

She seemed to be better than before.I lay there for a while thinking of the dream I had had I had never been more terrified in my whole life. I had just seen all the people I cared about being killed in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to there was all that had happened between Rippledawn and the cat named what was The Place Of No Stars? There were so many questions I had and I had no idea who could give me the answers, besides Rippledawn, but I don't think she would tell me. I also had to figure out who the two cats in my dream had been because if I didn't then they would cause a lot of harm and destruction. I sat there for the longest time before I heard some noises at the entrance.I looked up startled to see Suntail storm in,he looked beyond angry, I didn't want to ask him what had happened but at the same time my curiosity was killing me so I decided to ask him what had I got up and cautiously walked over to him and asked,

"Suntail, what happened?"

"NOTHING!"

I flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Please tell me Suntail."

"NO! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Suntail pleas te-."

"NO! NOTHING HAPPENED! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

I backed away from him and went back to my nest,Frozenpaw had been right asking him was a bad idea. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep.

**Timeskip**

(Yet again, sorry if you don't like them but this is a very easy way for use to get places without too much boring crap. And Bramblclawhater8 is obsessed (too true) with them and Tallpaw has left the medicine cat den. Because he all better )

I felt some cat pawing me in the side.

"Tallpaw get up."

I slowly open my eyes and find that the cat who had been pawing my sid was Oakpaw.

"What?Why? "

" Dawnstripe wanted me to get you so we can go on dawnpatrol."

"Oh, okay."

I dragged myself up and followed Oakpaw as he headed out the den entrance. When we got out of the den Dawnstripe, Azuresky, Rainwhisper and Ashbreeze;Oakpaw's mentor were waiting for us.

"Lets go." Meowed Azuresky, flicking his tail for us to follow. We padded after Azuresky and out of the camp. We walked on for a bit, soon we got to the border. Azuresky stopped us with a flick of his tail. Then he turned and said

" Ashbreeze,Oakpaw, renew the scent markers over there.

"Okay." They disappeared from sight.

"So Azuresky were not going to just stand here right?"

"You're right Dawnstripe, we could go hunting."

"Alright then. Rainwhisper you want to come with me?"

I saw him jump off the ground, with an excited look all over his face

"Yes, most definitely!" Then he ran off,as he speed by Dawnstripe shook her head and then flew after him.

"Lets go Tallpaw." Azuresky got up and flicked his tail for me to follow.

"Okay." I trotted after him. We walked in silence before I finally decided to ask him the question that had been bugging me for a long time.

"Azuresky?"

"Hm?"

"Do you blame me for Morningflames death?"

"No of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well it's just it seems like.. well..that..you've been...well.. avoiding me. So I was.. just ..wondering."

He looked at me for a second then opened his mouth to say something,but before he could Oakpaw and Ashbreeze came running towards us.

"Azuresky! We found a rabbit that had Thunderclan scent on it by the border!"

Azuresky opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a loud scream interrupted him. We all turned in unison to the place of it's origin. Ashbreeze - his green eyes wide with terror - turned to Azuresky and asked;

"What was that?"

Azuresky simply shook his head. Then flicked his tail for use to follow him.

"Come on lets go see what happened."

The four of us headed off in the general direction of where the scream walked on for a bit before we saw a dark blue blur headed our way. When it got closer I realized that it was Rainwhisper , he skidded to a halt in front of us. He was out of breath and panting really hard. When he looked up I saw that his face was alight with fear.

"Rainwhisper what happened?"

The young tom looked over at Azuresky and answered; "It's Dawnstripe sh-she's hurt."

"What? How?"

"I don't know ... I think she tripped over something then fell and got hurt."

"Well where is she?"

"Come on follow me." Was all he said then turned and speed of in the direction he had come from. The rest of us followed him for a bit,soon we reached the place where Dawnstripe was curled up on the ground.

"Dawnstripe!" I ran forward and stopped by her side."Are you okay!?"

She looked up."No, I'm not I think twisted my paw or something.I can still walk but I'll need help getting back to camp."

"Here." Azuresky said while helping her to her paws. "Ashbreeze,Oakpaw,and Rainwhisper, run back to camp and tell Dawnstar what happened."

They nodded and took of in the direction of camp. The three of use followed but slower, becouse of Dawnstrip's leg.

"So how did you get hurt?"

"Well I was chasing a rabbit when all of a sudden I caught my leg in something and tripped. Then when I tried to get up my leg hurt when I put pressure on it and I just collapsed back onto the ground. So I sent Rainwhisper to find you guys and bring you hear."

Azuresky nodded and turned his attention back to where we were going. When we got back to camp, I saw that Fallenmoon was waiting for us at the camp entrance. As soon as we got close enough she raced over to us.

"Dawnstripe, are you okay?"

"No, I need to go and see Suntail, I think I twisted my paw."

She nodded then turned to Azuresky. "I can take it from here."

"Alright then" Then he moved over so Fallenmoon could help her."Mind if I come?"

Fallenmoon shook her head.

Azuresky turned to look at me and asked

"Tallpaw do you want to come?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, then you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He turned back to the other two who were already halfway there. When he caught up the three of them headed off towards the Medicine cat den. I stared after them for a second, I didn't tell him why i didn't want to go. It's because of Suntail I'm angry at him because even when I'm nice to him he's a jerk to me.I just stood there for a second before deciding that I would take some fresh kill to the elders. So I was about to go get some fresh kill and take it to the elders when I saw Rainwhisper running up to me.

"Tallpaw, Dawnstar wants you in her den."

"Why?"

"She didn't tell me, she just said to tell you."

"Oh okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Then he walked off. I walked over to her den, thinking about what she'd want to tell I got there, I went in and was surprised to find another cat besides Dawnstar, the cat was a bright reddish color. When Dawnstar saw me she meowed.

"Ah Tallpaw good you came."

" Well yeah... so what do you want to tell me?"

"Well you're going to have a different mentor until Dawnstripe gets better. And I want to introduce you to her."

I just stared at her for a second. I knew I shouldn't be surprised it's common sense but I was still taken off guard.

"Tallpaw you listening?"

"Huh wha- oh yeah sorry."

She nodded. "Tallpaw I would like you to meet Phoenixflame." She flicked her tail at the reddish she cat sitting besides her. I looked over at her and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

She looked up and nodded at me then she got up and headed for the entrance, flicking her tail for me to follow. Before we exited Dawnstar meowed;

"I want Spiritpaw and Swiftshadow to go with you."

Phoenixflame sighed, nodded and head out the door. As I turned around to leave,I caught Dawnstar's gaze and was surprised to see that she had a worried light in her eyes. As soon as she realized that I was still there the worried look disappeared and was replaced by a vicious glare. I ducked my head and raced out. waited for them to catch followed her out of camp and we headed for the training area.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine." She muttered, not paying attention.

"Ummmm... How has your day been?"

"Awful."

"Oh ummm. I'm sorry."

"Sure."

We walked in awkward silence.

"So..."

"Stop being annoying Tallpaw."

"I was just trying to make conversation Spiritpaw."

"Well she obviously doesn't want to talk to a loser like you."

"Don't been so mean!"

"Well don't be such a wimpy loser!"

"Well you shouldn't-"

"Tallpaw leave her alone."

"But Swiftsha-"

"Don't complain."

"Fine."

She flicked her tail for Spiritpaw to follow and went in front of the group. The rest of us walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got there Swiftshadow turned to Spiritepaw.

"Okay you and Tallpaw practice."

We turned to face each other. We both crouched ready to strike.

"No no no! You're doing it all wrong."

At first I thought she was talking to me. I turned to face her and watched astonished as she walked over to Spiritepaw and swatted her head. Spirit paw looked at the ground and mumbled an apology,Swiftshadow nodded then she turned to me. I'm sure that I looked terrified so I tried my best to hide it.

"Your foot was way too far back! Do it again!" She snarled

At first I didn't know what to do,I looked over at Phenixflame hoping she would help me but all she did was stare at the ground.I stared at the ground and responded.

"Well... I thou-"

She snarled and stuck her muzzle close to mine, cutting me off.

"What do you know? You're just some stupid apprentice!" She snarled.

"I um.." I gulped nervously. "I..."

"That's right you know nothing, you rattlebrained half witted apprentice. You even got your own mother killed!"

I felt a sudden rage build inside. I snarled and leapt upon Swiftshadow. I began to shred her ears angrily. She growled with furry and slashed her claws across my muzzle. I snarled and leapt on her back and began clawing her pelt off. She threw me off and leapt upon me and began to kick my stomach with her back legs. I was just about to lung for her throat when Spiritpaw shouted,

"Stop it! Get off of him!"

Swiftshadow snarled and let me up. I scrambled to my paws backed away from her. As I was staring at her It then dawned on me that she had been fighting like I was an enemy,not an apprentice from her own clan.

"This isn't over." She growled then flicked her ears and walked out of the training grounds.

"_She's so cruel. I thought she was gonna kill me! I bet she would, just out of cold blood..."_

I turned to look at Spirirtpaw, who was just staring after her mentor with a mix of horror and I turned to look at phenixflame who was also staring after her but instead of what I was expecting to find,which was surprise at the very least she didn't look the least bit surprised,even like she had known it would happen.

_**Ok that's done and over we found some new theme songs. **_

_**Firestare - One More - Superchec(k)**_

_**Jayfeather - Me Against the world - Superchic(k) **_

_**Bluestar - Take Me Away - Avril Lavigne **_

_**Cloudtail/Brightheart couple theme - What Makes You Beautiful - (Do I even have to say it?) One Direction ( we're not fans but we love this song.) **_

_**Greystripe - Accidently In Love - Counting Crows **_

_**Sandstorm - Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield **_

_**Hollyleaf (theme 2)- Miss Independent -Kelly Clarkson **_

_**Breezepelt - Home - Three Days Grace **_

_**Blackstar - What I've Done - Linkin Park **_

_**So I hope you peps can forgive us for not updating for like more than a month. And if this chapter suckes blame it one Brambleclawhater8 ( I can't write very well,and I wrote most of the chapter so sorry.) So next time we will update faster...oh hey has anyone read Silmarillion by J.R.R. Tolkien tell me (Brambleclawhater8) now please. And we are going to keep bugging you to tell us who your favorite characters are. Thank you to all the peeps who reviewed and fluff.**_

_**P.S Happy (way)late holidays and new years.**_


	11. apology chapter

Hey...sorry for not updating in a while, it's just we have a life. We go to school and all the other crap ( like sleep,eat,read,draw,instruments, and some other stuff). So we will update, at the moment we're writing it's just that we get distracted easily and we have writer's block...you know we have ideas but we don't know how to put them down. Ok so if anyone has any ideas just like pm one of us and yeah tell us your ideas. Again sorry for not updating in a while like I said we have MAJOR writer's block. So we will update soon (hopefully). Mkay bye.P.S Sorry if this looks crapy I could only dwonloud it as plain text so yeah sorry. 


	12. Chapter 10

_**Sup(and sorry for not updating in a while we have a smalll oh ever so small life)...MOST PATHETIC DEATH EVER. Ok sorry but Brabmlclawhater8 just finished the last hope (Ok well I did not really read it just the end...I hate it though and I'm not going to read Oman of the Stars.)Really I can't believe they killed Firestar off like that, at least Tigerstar got a decent death( not really, Firestar killed him in like what 2 paragraphs and he was like the main villain of the that's still not the worst death, Hawkfrost's was...he got killed by BRAMBLECLAW (twice),my name should explain why I hate this so much.)So I'm going to mourn Firestar FOREVER ( ok maybe not that long but still a long time.)And I'm like on team Darkforest (hey they didn't make Brambleclaw deputy)(I mourn those guys almost more than I mourn Firestar.)...so huge I'm done. Sorry about that,and if you liked the good for you,I hate it. Ok now I'm done (wow) **_  
_**DISCLAIMER we do not own warriors (which means we don't own brambleclaw,which is sad cause we would have killed him off ages ago. I really just hate him.)**_

I looked away from Phoenixflame and back to where Swiftshadow had left the training grounds.I was still completely shocked that any cat would do something like that to some cat from there own clan.

"We should go." I turned and saw Phoenixflame getting up,she turned away and started to leave.

"What didn't you STOP HER?!" Spiritpaw shrieked from behind me. I turn around to face her,she was glaring at Phoenixflame's back,her fur bristling.

"Ummm Spiritpaw may-" I begin to say.

"Shut up,Tallpaw!"She snarls cutting me off, then she turns to Phoenixflame ,who had stopped but was still turned away from us."Did you even hear me? Why didn't you stop her,she could have killed Tallpaw."

Phoenixflame slowly turns around-a sad look in her brown eyes- when she spoke her voice was soft,barely above a whisper,"I didn't know that you cared."

Spiritpaw was completely taken back and looked like she wasn't sure what to say. When she finally responded her voice was halting, like she wasn't sure what she was saying was true, ''I -I don't...it-it's just that..." She didn't finish what she was saying. Phoenixflame nodded and turned back around,she flicked her tail for us to follow. The two of us followed her out of the clearing followed and slowly headed for camp. When we got there Spiritpaw disappeared inside leaving me and Phoenixflame alone.

"Tallpaw,I apologize for not stopping Swiftshadow." She meowed softly. "It's just that...never mind you need to go see Suntail, you don't look so good." Then she started to head into camp as well.

"Wait what were you going to say?" She stops in her tracks then turns around.

" don't tell anycat what happened today."

"What? Why not?"

"Just don't tell."Then she walked into camp. I look after her for a second,confused by what she had told. I try to shake it off as I head into camp and steer myself towards the medicine cat den. When I walk in I'm greeted by Dawnstripe,

"Hey Tallpaw."Her tone suddenly changes when she gets a better look at me." What happened to you? You just went traning, right? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Would you care to tell me what happened?"

I was about to tell her everything, when I happened to look over at the other cats in there, Icekit and Stormpaw,there were also some other cats who were not in there before ,Rosebird and Runningnight all seemed all right but something seemed off about Brambleflight.

"Hey Dawnstripe is Brambleflight alright?"

"Tallpaw don't change the subject, what happened to you?"

"No, seriously Dawnstripe I think there's something wrong with him."

She sighed exasperatedly."Besides the fact that he's sick?"

"That's not funny. And yes." I walk over to him and realize that he's not moving. I bend down to see if he's breathing and find out that he's not."Ummm Dawnstripe...I think he's dead."

"What?! But when? I was hear the whole time."

"What do you mean Brambleflight is dead?"

I whirled around to see Suntail standing in the entrance. He slowly (as if he was

scared of what he'd find) walked over to where Brambleflight lay, he turned his back on us then seemed to collapse on the ground next to Brambleflight. I didn't think telling Suntail why I had come hear was a good idea, so I tried to come up with a convincing lie. "I came to check on Dawnstripe and when I got here he was...dead " After I finish I look over at Dawnstripe,-who was giving me a questioning look, I shake my head and she nods slightly seeming to understand why I had lied.

"No! He can't be!" He said distress evident in his voice.

"Sunt-"

"No that's not possible! I gave him catmint he should have gotten better!"

"Suntail pl-"

"No! He can't be,Skypelt told me I would be a good medicine cat!"

"But you are a g-"

"No! I keep letting cats die!"

"Th-"

"No. Just leave!"

"Bu-"

"LEAVE!"

" Suntail, don't yell at him." I heard Dawnstripe calmly say. He looked up from the ground,anger and grief distinct in his voice,

"Yeah,well why not? Brambleflight's dead."

"Suntail, I get that you're angry, but that gives you no excuse to take it out on some cat eles. " He stared at her for a second before dropping his gaze back to where Brambleflight lay. I slowly got up and started out of the den.

"Tallpaw don't haven't told me why you're injured."

"Oh well umm. During t-"

"Tallpaw there you are! I've been looking for you!" Azuresky walked in and stood by Dawnstripe.

"Oh hi, Azuresky."

"What happened to you? You're covered in scratches!"

"Well during training Swiftshadow was yelling at Spiritpaw. So I told her to stop and she attacked me."

The two of them looked at me completely dumbstruck before Dawnstripe meowed, "Tallpaw this isn't the time for jokes. Tell us what actually happened."

"But I'm not joking it really did hap-"

"Tallpaw that's ridiculous. Why would Swiftshadow do something like that?"

"Well...she...I...don't...know. You should ask Spiritpaw! She was there and Swiftshadow's her mentor!"

"Fine, I'll ask Spiritpaw. After that I don't want anymore of this nonsense." As Azursky said this he started out of the den and was soon gone. When he had left Dawnstripe turned around, angry at me for what I had said.

"You should be ashamed of blaming Swiftshadow." She shook her head and lay down.

I sighed and stared at the ground _"Maybe Phoenixflame was right."_

"I believe you,Tallpaw." I turned to Suntail, shocked by what he had said. I opened my mouth to say something but he had already left the den. I sighed and laid my head on my paws. Waiting for Azuresky to come back.

"_What's taking him so long?"_

I sighed again and felt my eyes begin to droop.

"_Maybe I should just go to the apprentice den."_ I shook my head and quickly diminished the thought.

"_I can't just leave without talking to Azuresky."_

I looked up at the entrance. Still no sign of him. I sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the field again (**a/n:Yes again**)

"Rippledawn!? Goldenflame!? Are you here!?"

"No, it's me." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me, I slowly turn around. And find myself staring at Skypelt .

"S-skypelt? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"Please look out for Suntail."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Please keep him out of trouble. I know it's been rough for him with all the cats dying so please, make sure he's alright."

"Ummm, Skypelt what exactly do you mean ?"

" Please Tallpaw just look out for him."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Thank you."

The field around me began waver and fade.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!"

"Goodbye Tallpaw! May we meet again!"

'Wait!" My eyes flew open and I scrambled to my paws.

"Come, we are leaving."

"Azuresky! What ab-"

"We will discuss this later." He glared and me before turning and heading for the den entrance.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trotting after him.

"The gathering." He answered curtly

"Okay." When the two of us exited the den we headed over to where Dawnstar and the other cats who were going to the gathering. I looked over at the other cats who were coming, the ones that I noticed first were: Goldenrod and Swiftshadow, the two of them seemed to be arguing about something. It seemed that no one else saw or if they did they ignored it, I slowly crept forward, straining to hear what they are saying.

"If you keep this up they'll catch you Swiftshadow." Goldenrod growled.

"I won't get caught. Besides they won't ever figure me out."

"You have to stop being so a-" He cut off mid sentence and turned to look at me.

"Tallpaw what are you doing?"

"I was j-"

"Shut up Goldenrod, it doesn't matter. Now come on we're leaving for the gathering."

I saw Goldenrod glare at her as they walked back to the group of cats.

"What was that all about?"

I turned around to see Frozenpaw walking up to me.

"No idea."

"Well...could you tell me what you heard?"

I looked at her for a second trying to decide whether I should tell her or not. I wanted to but I was worried that she wouldn't believe me and if she did then something might happen to her. So I decided to try to change the subject.

"So what do you think is going to happen at the gathering?" She looks at me for a second it's quite obvious that she knows I just changed the subject,but lets it go and answers,

"Tallpaw,how would I know, I'm not Starclan and besides I don't think they'd know either." After that we both fell into an awkward silence. Soon we got there and I noticed that Thunderclan and Riverclan had already arrived.

"So Frozenpaw where do you think Shadowc-" I stopped as I watched Frozenpaw walk away. I realized that she might be mad at me for not telling her what had happened,which made me feel bad. I decided not to go after her then I turned around and started to walk in the other direction. I wandered about for a bit soon I spotted Chervilpaw and started to walk toward her when I heard some cat behind me;

"Hey,you." I turned around to find myself facing two ginger cats,who by their scent I assumed were Thunderclan. I wasn't sure if they meant me so I asked if they did;

"Were you talking to me?" The one who had been talking before answered.

"Yep,you looked kinda lonely and you know...I'm not good at explaining stuff," He answered,then he turned to the other cat,"Hey Sandheart you're better at this kinda stuff you tell him." She rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"We were just wondering if everything was alright." Sandheart explained, she then turned and asked him,"Was that good or do you want me to rephrase it,Firestorm?"

"Well actually I think you should have been less blunt."

"I was being sarcastic you mouse brain. Don't you know what sarcasm is?"

"Hehe...oops. So...back to our question." He turned his attention back to me and I saw that he had green eyes.

"Umm...well yeah everythings fine." I lied. He seemed to buy it but I didn't think she did. Sandheart then turned to me and asked,

"So what's your name? I assume you already know ours from when we were arguing."

"My name's Tallpaw...and yeah I kinda figured it out."

"Well then Tallpaw, you're from Windclan right?"

"Yeah,"I decided to ask them if Shadowclan was always this late,"Hey is Shadowclan always this late?" The two looked at each other I just then realized (**a/n:yes he's kinda slow and sorry if this is really dry.)** that the two of them looked a lot alike. Firestorm answered my question,

"Naw, they're not and now that I think about it, it's really odd for any of the clans to be this late."

"Well they should show up soon."

"I hope you're right Sandheart." I turned as Lightningstar yowled for everyone to be quiet.

"Attention! We shall begin the gathering without Shadowclan!" The small golden she-cat turned to the other leaders, "that is if you all do not object."

The rest of the leaders nodded in agreement and Hailstar stood up.

"If no one objects I shall speak first."

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you Dawnstar. Everything is well in R-" He stopped as Shadowclan arrived at the gathering. Darkstar slowly made his way over to highrock and sat down, not even apologizing for being late. As I looked him over I realized he looked really skinny and his fur was a mess.I turned back to Hailstar as he began to speak again. " As I was saying, everything is well in Riverclan. Prey is good, although we have found prey on our territory with Thunderclan scent on it." He sat back down as outraged yowls came from Thunderclan.

"Silence!" Lightningstar yowled. "Hailstar are you accusing Thunderclan of stealing your fish?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm just stating the facts."

"Fine." She responded icily. He nodded and finished,

"That is all." Then he stepped back. Dawnstar stepped forward and opened her mouth to say something but before she could Lightningstar cut her off,

"I'm going next,Dawnstar," She meowed. "That's if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Dawnstar mewed, it sounded like she was forcing herself to be polite. Lightningstar nodded and began to speak,

"All is well in Thunderclan. We have two new warriors, Sandheart and Firestorm." She paused and then continued," Pray is running well enough. Although we did find some Windclan sent on our territory."

" What?!" Dawnstar snarled," Are you accusing Windclan of stealing prey from you?" Her statement was followed by outraged yowls from Windclan.

"Silence," Lightning star yowled, then she turned back to Dawnstar." Yes, I am accusing Windclan." Dawnstar glared at her, I could see that she was starting to unsheathe her claws. I turned my attention to Lightningstar and realized she was too. The two clan leaders were glowering at each other. I stared on in horror as the two were getting to spring at each other, I heard a noise by me and turned to see Sandheart and Firestorm were both looking at the two clan leaders in horror, I turned my head away from them and saw that all the other cats were. Then I looked back up at the high rock.

" Stop this," Hailstar meowed." Look at the sky,Starclan is getting angry." The two she-cats both froze then they looked up at the sky, as did everyone else. I followed in suit and also looked up and what I saw shocked me, the stars were beginning to get covered up by clouds. The two glared at each other one last time and then grudgingly went back to their places.

"Darkstar,it's your turn."Hailstar meowed turning to slowly got up and made his way to the front of the highrock.

"Prey is running well in Shadowclan." He paused to take a breath. "A couple days ago our m-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "OurmedicinecatDarkfangwaskil ledbyarouge." He took another breath and stepped back. Hailstar stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Darkstar can you please repeat that?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"What he means is I'll repeat it. A couple of days ago our medicine cat was killed by what we think was a rogue."

Shocked gasps filled the clearing.

"What do you mean think,Rosetalon?"

"We don't know for sure Dawnstar, the scent was unfamiliar to us so we have decided to assume it was a rogue."

"Well if no one else has anything to say then Riverclan is leaving."

"Shadowclan is leaving as well."

"The gathering is over."

Dawnstar leapt down from the rock and we all filed out of the clearing behind her.

_**Thank the gods that's over, sorry we just kinda (okay a lot) of a hard time writing this chapter so we are sorry for the suckenes of it. Ummmm well I guess we should be apologizing (big time) for not updating, it's just writers block and school (hate school) and yeah that's kinda it so from now on our updates might take a while but we will still be writing. Yeah I think that's it and...it was fault for not hitting the birdy,even though it was on HER side NO It was on your side! No it was on your side it was on your side(Sorry we were playing badminton at school and she didn't hit the birdie when it was on her because it was on her side. No not really it was on her side. You know what we should just blame the Skyscrapers (the team we were playing, or at least our nicknames for them. Agreed ) so yeah please forgive us (if you even care any more) and tell us who your favorite character(s) are. Have a good day. **_


End file.
